Valentines Day
by officespace
Summary: They say some holidays bring out the best in you, will it bring out the best in Grimmjow?


Life is Like a Box of Chocolates, You Eat Everyone You Get

Hucho Mundo was busy with excitement all the lower arrancar were assigned messenger jobs to deliver flowers, treats, and candy hearts. It was Valentines Day in HM and everyone was busy sending last minute cards and treats. It was all Aizen's idea to justify the reason why he would make out with Gin in the hallway. "It's Valentines Day," he would say "It's the lover's holiday, where you can show your love and appreciation to those dear to you." Bullshit, I would say, I paced the hallways quickly, trying to erase those thoughts from my mind. Today was Valentines Day, the only day a year you get to show people dear to you, you love them. Bullshit, I cursed again, this was becoming a bad habit. It had only been three years since Aizen started doing this and every year like a coward I would send chocolates to a certain cool grey Espada. Three years ago I would never have thought but back then.

"_My dearest Espada, now that I will be staying here forever I would like to share with you some popular human holidays, in order, and since you're already familiar with the New Years holiday, I would like to start with a holiday that comes in February on the 14__th__ called Valentines Day,"_

Yeah, the lover's holiday, it never struck me how much that holiday would mean to me. Back then I was shy and scared. I was so full of hate, everything I felt was overwhelmed by the need to fight and only take care of myself. I was never given an outlet to express myself, a place where I could do more then hate. It was consuming, Valentines Day, it scared me, I was in love and still am and no matter I strong I thought I was, I could never gather up the balls to deliver a Valentines myself. "You ok cotton candy?" I looked up, it was Nnoitra, face full of chocolate. He also got lots of chocolate. "Yeah," I said but I wasn't "Cuz you don't look so good?" I didn't want him to see "I said I'm fine," my pain. "Fine," he walked away. I continued down the hall, there were many candy, flower, and cards booths, filled with the sent of sweet chocolate and flowers and the screams and shouts of fluster girls and horny men. I could tell, this holiday was a heat breeding ground almost everyone fucked. The scent of sex and sweat lingered long after the day had passed. I continued down the hall, there was a small booth at the end, no was there, but as I walked closer I realized why. "Yo, Sexta," Gin smiled his crooked smile "What Aizen got tired of ya?" I retorted "Hehe, no just runnin' a V-Day booth, wanna buy some chocolates?" As if "From you? Hell no," Gin frowned "No one special? I see," He was starting to piss me off, but the chocolates looked so good, they were Amedei, the best chocolates in the world, they made my mouth water just at the site of them "Where did you get those chocolates?" Gin looked up; he seemed surprised "Ah the Amedei you mean? Oh Aizen has a taste for good chocolate, want some I give it to ya for free?" I didn't want to trust him "Prove it, that they're not poisoned or something." Gin picked up the black box and showed me the Amedei seal "Seeeeee," I saw and I liked what I saw, those are the best chocolates in the world and they were going to the most important person in my world "I'll take'em," Gin seemed happy "Excuse me, Grimmjow-Sama," I turned around and looked at the smaller arrancar, a delivery boy "Yeah?" He stared at me with such big eyes, must be one of Szayel's creations. He was given the task of creating better and more adorable deliver boys. "Delivery, from Aizen-Sama," I nodded, Aizen sent stuff like this every year "Oh, and would you like me to deliver those chocolates for you, also?" Chocolates, that's right, the very best chocolates. "N-no, I'll deliver them," I turned and walked away.

Ulquiorra was in the sparring room practicing with his sword, holidays like this never interested him. Mostly because he didn't get the idea of showing love only one day out of the year, but he always got the best chocolates on this day and to be honest he looked forward to them, they would always come last as if the person who sent them was a little shy and was building up the courage to send them. And he could tell that the person sending them really cared, he would always get chocolates from one of the top three chocolate makers in the world, he should know he looked it up and he didn't think it was pathetic that the person would never write their name or expose themselves, it was obvious that whoever it was, they cared about him, he who could not be loved or feel love.

Grimmjow came bursting through the spare room double doors; Ulquiorra relaxed his fighting stance, watching Grimmjow quickly make his way towards him, carrying what looked like a box of chocolates. Grimmjow stopped abruptly in front of him. Ulquiorra studied the box, it was beautiful as if it were made just for him, he at first thought Grimmjow had got sucked into delivering gifts for Valentines Day, but the look on his face and in his eyes said it all. He grabbed Ulquiorra's hand and placed the box in it "H-Here," he said loudly and quickly rushed out, closing the doors behind him.

Ulquiorra studied the box, smelling it, and then opening it slowly. Removing the led off slowly and looked at every chocolaty treat, each one was different. Each had a different shape, different smell, and different design. He then delicately placed his hand on one of the chocolates, picking it up slowing and placing it at his lips and into his mouth, he closed his eyes. It was perfect and this year it came with something even more special. He relished each chocolate, letting it roll on his tongue and caress his lips, he moaned it was so good. After eating each chocolate Ulquiorra held his full tummy and headed in the direction of the special someone who sent them.

Grimmjow was red all over, like a tomato; he walked on the back halls in order to avoid any more attention to his flustered state. He didn't want to think about anything, but when Ulquiorra suddenly appeared in front of him, he didn't know what to say. Ulquiorra walked forward, he smelt like chocolate and his expression looked warm, he stood up on his tippy toes and kissed him softly, "Thank you Grimmjow, thank you for the chocolates."

_Happy Valentines Day Everybody_

* * *

Me: Did yawl enjoy your V-Day Story?

Grimmkitty: O//////////O

Uki: =TwT=


End file.
